


Outside looking in

by violetbear



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: Sara dislikes Kadara. And she's not too sure about who her brother chooses to spend his time with when they are there. Then the word comes that Scott is missing.Entirely told in Sara's POV





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to get a better handle on writing Sara's pov for another fic. It's been on my hard drive for forever. It was my first time writing the Scott/Reyes relationship. Should have known it woldn't be the last.

Sara hadn’t thought she could hate Kadara anymore then she already did. Then the word came that Scott was missing when she was talking to Lexi in the med bay.

“Never mind the fact that it still kind of smells. There is the heat and shortage of shade. Plus there is still an alarming amount of people who want to hurt you if you’re wearing Initiative colours.” She watched as Lexi studied her data pad. “Something wrong with my scans, Lexi”, she asked, a little worried.  
“No. I was just making sure I was seeing the right patient. You sounded extremely like Jaal.”  
“Very funny doc. You have to admit he is right about some things.”

“Your brother seems to love Kadara. So much so that he extended our one week stay into two.”  
“That wasn’t because he loved Kadara. That was so he could have extended time with that smuggler.”  
“You mean Reyes? How do you feel about--“  
“Lexi”, she interrupted. “Can we save the feels talk for my next therapy session? We are taking off in five minutes and I want to go see if Vetra found that mod for my pistol.”  
Lexi’s answer was interrupted by the ships comm.

“Ryder?”  
Just Kallo getting her brothers permission to depart. She kept watching Lexi, waiting for her to finish her session.  
“Ryder?”  
Come on, brother dear. Answer your pilot so we can leave this miserable planet.  
“Kallo, you do know there are two of them now, right?”  
“I don’t see what that has to do with this Suvi.”  
“Means you have to use first names. Sara, are you there?”  
“Yes, Suvi. What did you need?”  
“See. Told you so.”  
“I did use her name.”  
“The name she shares with her twin. Say Sara if you want her specifically.”  
“Kallo, why did you need me?”  
“Because Ryder, I mean Scott. How was this supposed to work with three Ryders on board?”  
“Don’t think dad thought that one through. What was it, Kallo?”  
“He isn’t back yet and he didn’t send word that he would be late.”

“SAM?”  
“Yes, Sara?”  
“Where’s my brother?”  
“Unknown.”  
“What do you mean unknown? You are physically connected and monitor him constantly.”  
“For the last week my logs have been shut off. I’m only monitoring the Pathfinders vital signs.”  
“Of course you shut him down”, she muttered. “Don’t want the Initiative to know their precious Pathfinder is seeing the shady Charlatan.”  
“Sara?”

“Just talking to myself, SAM. Even though your logs are shut off, you can still tell where he is, correct?”  
“Correct, Sara.”  
“So, where is he?”  
“Unknown.”  
Sara growled in frustration.  
“Let me try, Sara.”  
“Go right ahead.”

“SAM, did you know where Scott was a half hour ago?”  
“Yes, Doctor T’Perro.”  
“When did you stop being able to locate him?”  
“Twenty two minutes ago.”  
“How were his vital signs at that moment?”  
“Elevated.”  
“You didn’t think that was a cause for concern?”  
“At the beginning of the week I noticed the same elevation. When I informed the Pathfinder he told me it was normal and not to bother him if I saw the same thing again.”  
“He said it like that?”  
“His reply used more colourful language. Also, I heard Mr. Vidal laughing about something.”  
“I really didn’t need to hear about my baby brother having sex, SAM.”  
“Dr. T’Perro asked why the Pathfinder’s elevated vital signs did not concern me.”  
“Yes she did. Thanks for that, Lexi.”  
“You had to know that--“  
“Don’t finish that sentence. But speaking of Vidal, he might know where Scott is.”

She found his name on her contact list and waited for him to pick up.  
“My second favourite Ryder. Did you call to ask me out? The answer is no. My heart belongs to your brother alone.”  
“Speaking of said brother, when did you last see him?”  
“It has been a heart wrenching thirty minutes since we kissed good bye at my front door. Why? Is he pining away in his quarters for me already?”  
“He’s missing.”  
“Missing? What do you mean missing?”  
“SAM lost Scott’s location twenty two minutes ago and he hasn’t made it back to the Tempest.”  
“Eight minutes after he left me. I will look into this and get back to you.”  
“Vidal, you don’t-- No, its fine. Hang up on me. It’s not like my brother is missing and you’re my only lead.”

“Reyes wouldn’t hurt Scott.”  
“Emotionally, maybe. But yeah, you’re right. He would never physically hurt him. Now what do we do?”  
“Call a team meeting?”  
“No, I know. SAM, are you still monitoring Scott’s vitals?”  
“Yes I am, Sara.”  
“It’s okay, SAM”, said Lexi, picking up her data pad. “I have this.”  
“You have a live feed of my brother on your data pad?”  
“I’m his doctor. Of course I do.”  
“Of course. What does it say?”

“This is strange. His vitals show he is sleeping right now.”  
“I’m worried sick about him and he stopped somewhere to have a nap?”  
“Not necessarily. These vital signs...”  
Lexi’s eyes met hers. Eyes that probably held that same horrified and worried expression.  
Sara ordered a ship wide communication on her omni-tool.  
“Everyone to the meeting room. It’s an emergency.”  
“Did Scott add yet another week to his booty call and now sister dearest is pissed”, Liam quipped.  
“The Pathfinder has been abducted.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew and Reyes gather in the meeting room. Lexi has some unsettling news about Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I disliked Liam my first couple of playthroughs. And it affected how i wrote him in my earlier stories. So, enjoy Liam being an idiot.

Sara looked around at everyone gathered in the meeting room. Everyone had the same aura of fear surrounding them. Everyone except one.  
“Are you sure he was abducted? Maybe Reyes and him broke up and he doesn’t want to hear ‘I told you so’ from you, so he’s hiding somewhere.”  
“First of all, I talked to Vidal and he said everything was great. Second of all, do you really think Vidal is the first person Scott dated that I was unsure about? I save the ‘I told you so’ until after I kick their ass for hurting my little brother.”

“As much as I hate to agree with Liam”, Cora began.  
“Thanks, Cora.”  
“You’re welcome. What information do we have to say Scott’s been abducted?”  
“SAM can’t locate him. Something is blocking his attempts.”  
“That is correct. Sara, Reyes is at the ramp demanding to come aboard.”  
“Let him and guide him to the meeting room.”  
Everyone stood in silence until Reyes was standing at the table beside Sara.

“Vidal, when you said you would get back to me, I didn’t think you meant in person.”  
“I would be depriving everyone of my charming company if we did this over a vid call.” He placed both hands on the table. “Now enough of that. What do you know?”  
“You first. Your info is obviously important enough to deliver in person.”  
“My information is very slim at the moment. No one saw anything. I have Keema alerting the entire Collective to keep an eye out for Scott. I did walk the route Scott would have taken back to the Tempest. At around the time SAM lost him, he would have been passing an abandoned building. I looked around but couldn’t see anything. Maybe SAM will have better luck. Now I will ask again. What do you know?”  
“Not much more than you do. Something is blocking SAM from getting anything more than vital signs from Scott. And according to Lexi, those vital signs show Scott is unconscious.”

“He was unconscious.”  
Everyone’s eyes were on Lexi as she joined them at the table.  
“Scott’s awake”, asked Reyes. “Since when?”  
“Since about twenty minutes ago.”  
“Why didn’t you say anything sooner, doctor?”  
“Because I wanted to make sure I was interpreting the readings correctly. Since becoming conscious, his resting heart and breathing rate have been higher than normal.”  
“Mine would be too if I was being held against my will.”  
“Let me finish, Peebee, please. As Peebee said, I expected this to be the case. However since then, there have been moments when both jump significantly for a couple minutes then return to their resting rates.”  
“What does that mean, Lexi?”

“The doctor believes Scott is being tortured, Liam. Isn’t that right, Dr. T’Perro?”  
“Of course the Charlatan would know what torture does to someone. How do we know it’s not your people torturing him right now?”  
“Because I don’t order torture on those I love.”  
“I’m sure you-“  
“Hey!” Sara waited until both men were looking at her before continuing. “Stop that. This is no time to be arguing among ourselves. The Pathfinder is missing. He is being held against his will and possibly being tortured as well. We need to remain united and come up with a plan.” She kept her eyes on them until she was sure they wouldn’t start up again. Then she turned her attention back to Lexi. “Is Vidal right? Do you believe he is being tortured?”  
“It is what I believe the readings show and that is not the worst part.”

“We need to find Scott fast.”  
“Again the Charlatan knows something before the rest of us because he does this sort of thing all the time.”  
“Shut it, Liam. Reyes’s knowledge might help us get to the kid faster. Continue, Reyes.”  
“What I believe the doctor was going to say is the torture periods have lengthened. What were once two minutes of elevated vitals are now three. Am I correct, doctor?”  
“Yes you are, except the periods are now... five minutes long.”  
“They’re torturing him right now?”  
“No. They stopped so we could come up with a rescue plan.”  
“You know Vetra-“

“Liam, if your antics mean we find my baby brother dead, what you believe the Collective does, will be child’s play to what I will do to you. Am I clear?” She ignored all the shocked looks being thrown her way. “Liam, am I clear?”  
“Crystal clear, Ryder.”  
“Good. Now shut it. Vidal, what can you tell us?”  
“Don’t fuck with the Ryder twins.”  
“Peebee, you are not Vidal.”  
“No I am not.”  
“You are however correct. Vidal?”

“Liam is correct. I recognize this method because the Collective used to use it.”  
“I knew it.”  
“Then you also know I said used. I’ve stopped some of what the Collective used to do since I started seeing Scott.”  
“The point, Vidal?”  
“Sorry, Sara. We used this method when we didn’t care if we killed the person before we got the information we wanted. Sometimes the death of the person was also what we wanted.”

“Sorry to interrupt.”  
“Go ahead, Suvi.”  
“What does Scott know that could be worth torturing him for?”  
“It’s not what Scott knows. It’s who.”  
“I don’t understand.”  
“It’s my fault. They’re torturing him because they want to know who the Charlatan is.”  
“We don’t know that for sure. It could be for some other information.”  
“Suvi, what else would people on Kadara want to know bad enough to torture the Pathfinder?”  
“Maybe they... It could be... I’ve got nothing.”  
“Exactly.”

“We can assign blame later. Right now we need to focus on finding out two things. Who took Scott and where he is. Vidal, send me the nav point for that abandoned building. I’ll take a team to check it out. Vetra, see if any of your contacts on Kadara have heard anything. Everyone else, be ready to move at a moment’s notice. Let’s bring the Pathfinder home.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and her team investigate the building where SAM lost Scott

Sara and her team stood outside the building Reyes had told them was the likely abduction spot.  
“This is it. Let’s get inside and see what we can find.”  
“By the looks of this place, I’m guessing lots of dust bunnies.”  
"Peebee, is this really the time?”  
“Cora, even the darkest moments need a little humour.”  
Sara giggled.  
“See? Sara thinks it was funny.”  
“No I didn’t. But it did make me remember something Scott did when we were little.”  
“Tell, tell.”

“Mom had made us clean our room and she was checking to see if we hidden any piles of stuff under our beds. We hadn’t but under Scott’s bed was very dusty. She told Scott to clean it but he said he couldn’t. It was the dust bunny sanctuary. Mom stood there staring at him for a minute or two before she called for dad. We both thought he was in trouble when dad walked in.”  
“Was he?”  
“No. All mom did was say to dad ‘Alec, this one is definitely a Ryder.’ Then she told Scott he had a day to relocate the sanctuary or he would be grounded.”  
“How old were you two?”  
“I think five, maybe six. Now enough reminiscing. Sam, what can you tell me?”

“Nothing.”  
“What do you mean nothing?”  
“The building is blocking my attempts to scan it.”  
“Does the block match the one between Scott and you?”  
“It does.”  
“Recon over”, Peebee exclaimed. “Let’s go kick some Pathfinder abductor butt.”  
“Hold off on that for a moment, Peebee.” She contacted Reyes

“Sara? Did you find anything?”  
“Maybe. When you checked this spot out, did you go inside?”  
“I tried but it was locked so I went on my merry little way.”  
“Vidal.”  
“Of course I went inside. All I saw was a big empty room. Why do you ask?”  
“SAM is being blocked. He says it matches the block between Scott and him.”  
“I’m on my way. Don’t enter without me.”  
“No, Vidal. I need you to stay there.”  
“I will not. The man I-“  
“Vidal, listen to me. When we enter the building, there is a chance we lose communications. I need you to ready a backup team. If you hear nothing from us after ten minutes, come rescue us. Do you understand?”  
“I don’t like it but I understand. I will ready a backup team.”  
“Thank you, Vidal.”

Sara closed her onmi-tool before pulling her pistol from its holster.  
“Ok, team. If it moves, shoot it.”  
“Unless it’s the Pathfinder”, Peebee injected.  
“Unless it’s the Pathfinder.”  
.................................................................

They stood in the center of the room.  
“Peebee, you were right.”  
“About what?”  
“Lots of dust bunnies.”  
“Thanks for saying that.”

“Did you hear that?”  
“I did”, Cora said. “It sounds like it’s beneath us.”  
“Maybe it’s the dust bunnies.”  
“Peebee, quiet. Cora, that sounded like-“  
“Pistol shot. See if you can find a-“  
“It’s windy here.”  
“Peebee, that’s not helping. Find anything, Sara?”  
“Nothing”, she said, scuffing her foot along the floor, looking for an entrance.  
“Feels like the wind is coming from the ground”, Peebee said, kneeling and placing a hand on the ground.  
“Wind doesn’t... Move, Peebee.”

Underneath the dust and dirt was a hatch.  
“Oh, I’m good and I make it look so easy.”  
Both Cora and Sara stared at her in disbelief.  
It’s what Ryder and I... Never mind. What’s the plan?”  
“Open this hatch and kill anything that isn’t my brother.”  
“Great plan. Very detailed. Let’s do it.”

Sara opened the hatch and they descended the stairs that were revealed to a pitch black hallway.  
“Okay, team. Hug the wall and make as little noise as possible.”  
“Got it, Pathfinder”, said Peebee. “I mean Sara. Please don’t tell him I said that.”  
“No promises.”  
They walked in silence for a moment.  
“Is it just me or is it getting brighter the further we go?”  
“That’s because your eyes are getting used to the darkness.”  
“No I think Peebee is... Ow.”

“Sara?”  
“I’m okay. Ran into a wall.”  
“Great. A dead end.”  
“Just a turn.” At the end of the short hallway after the left hand turn was a door with light pooling at its base. She ran to it and tried to open it. “It’s locked. SAM?”  
“.....”

“Now what”, asked Cora. “Should one of us go outside and contact Reyes?”  
“I can open remnant doors without SAM. Do you really think this door will pose a problem for me?” She opened her omni-tool. In no time at all the doors seal flashed from red to green.  
“Okay, then. Are we giving them a chance to surrender?”  
“Let’s decide when we get in there.”  
“Enter on three?”  
“Sounds good.”  
“1...2...3.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've watched Firefly, you'll notice I stole some lines from an episode. And if you haven't, you should go watch it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They enter the room to discover...

“We missed the action.”  
“You can say that again.”  
“We missed-“  
“Stop, Peebee. Just stop.”

Sara glanced around the room. What used to be a chair was now lying in pieces on the floor. Various knives, restraints, and other instruments of torture were strewn on the floor. Six bodies were scattered around the room. She stepped around two which had ended up on top of each other.  
“We definitely missed something. Let’s see if we can find whatever is blocking SAM. Maybe he will shed some light on what happened here.”  
“On it, Pathfinder. Damn it, Peebee. Now you have me saying it.”  
“At least he won’t be mad at just me now.”  
“Focus please.” Sara crouched down to sort through a pile of items on the floor. She picked up a knife that was coated in blood. “Oh, Scott”, she sighed. “Where are you?”  
“Sar...?”

“Did anyone hear that?”  
“Hear what? The sound of Peebee stomping around?”  
“I do not stomp.”  
“Quiet. Let me...” Her eyes were drawn to the two bodies piled together. The one on the bottom wore pants that were a very familiar red on black combination. She walked over to them. “Help me move this body.”  
“Why?”  
“Just help me.”  
They shoved the body off of...

“Scott!”  
His shirtless body was covered in blood from the neck down. He was covered in cuts and bruises, the darkest of which were on either side of his chest.  
“Sar...”  
She kneeled beside him and placed a hand on his cheek.  
“I’m here, Scott. Peebee, go outside and contact Vidal. Tell him we need Lexi here immediately.”  
“I’m gone.” She rushed out of the room.  
“Cora, I need you to find what’s blocking SAM. Scott needs his help.”  
“On it.”

Sara went to remove the pistol Scott loosely gripped in his left hand.  
“No”, he mumbled. “Six...”  
“It’s okay, Scott. Help is coming. Just need to hold on for a little bit longer. Okay?” She returned her hand to his damp cheek. “Stay with me, baby brother.”   
She looked up at Cora searching the room.  
“Anything, Cora?”  
“Nothing yet.”  
“Please hurry.”  
She glanced back down at Scott. He had gotten even paler in the short time she had looked away. His lips now had a bluish tint to them.  
“Scott, look at me.”  
His bluish grey eyes were now almost black with how dilated his pupils were.  
“Did you see upstairs?” She smiled at him. “Someone started a dust bunny sanctuary up there. Lots of room for them to hop around.”

“Sara?”  
“Yes, Cora”, she asked, not taking her eyes off Scott. “Did you find it?”  
“Sara?”  
“What?” She looked up to see Cora standing in front of a hidden doorway she had found. In the doorway stood a man. His olive skin was covered in cuts and bruises. One arm dangled uselessly at his side but in his other he held a gun that was pointed at Cora.  
“Now listen here. We were paid lots of money to find out who the Charlatan is. If we failed to get the answers we wanted we were ordered to kill the Pathfinder.”  
“You failed on both counts.”  
“I don’t know. He looks pretty dead to me.”

She looked down at Scott to see the man was right. He wasn’t breathing.  
“Scott. No. Please.”  
“Now tell me who the Charlatan is or I will kill this one too.”  
“Sara, don’t do it. He’ll just kill us both after you tell him.”  
“No I won’t. You’ll be free to leave. Just tell me who the Charlatan is.”

“I am.”  
Sara turned her head to see Reyes standing behind her.  
“Reyes Vidal is the Charlatan? The Charlatan fucking the Pathfinder? I bet the Initiative loves that”, the man scoffed.  
“Sara?”  
She looked down at her brother. His eyes were open and he looked less pale. More importantly, he was breathing again.  
“Scott, you’re alive.”  
“Of course. What’s happening?”

“What’s happening is you are interrupting my moment.”  
“Sorry, Reyes.”  
“That’s okay, my love. You can make it up to me later.”  
Your love, huh”, the man asked. “So it’s more than just the fucking?”  
“Yes but the fucking is fantastic.”  
“Darling, this is my moment.”  
“My apologies. I’ll just go back to being dead.”  
“Please do. Now where were we?”  
“No idea. I was dead for the start of it.”  
“Scott, can you please give me two minutes of a moment, please?”  
“Okay, my love.”

“Now that I have the floor. Who hired you?”  
“You think I’m going to tell you anything? I’m the one with the gun. Anyone so much as twitches or glows blue, I’ll blow this one away.”  
“You do have us at a disadvantage, it’s true. So it would be a particular nice gesture on your part to tell us.”  
“The second after I do, you will kill me.”  
“No, we won’t. Everyone put your weapons on the ground.”  
“Reyes, are you fucking crazy?”  
“Do it, Cora.”  
“Sara?”  
“Do it.”

“See? No one here will kill you. We are all unarmed.”  
“And what about the person waiting just out of sight in the hallway?”  
“Peebee, come in and drop your weapon.”  
Peebee stomped into the room and threw her gun on the floor.  
“Just wait outside, Peebee. He won’t suspect a thing. Great plan, Reyes.”  
“So that plan failed. We move on to the next.”  
“What about the one who came in the back way to unblock the A.I. and is currently aiming at my head?”  
“Vetra?”  
“I can’t come into the room until he stops blocking the door with his previously mentioned head.”  
The man grabbed Cora’s arm and shifted them both out of the doorway. Vetra walked into the room, placed her gun on the floor, and stood near Peebee.  
“Now will you tell us?”  
“I’m giving up a lot of money here. How about you fix that?”  
“Fine.” Reyes pulled up his omni-tool and transferred over credits. “The name, please.”  
“Sure, I could tell you but-“  
A shot rang out in the room before the man crumpled to the floor.

“Two seconds late”, Reyes said, brushing a speck of dust off his jacket.  
“Give me a break, Reyes. I was dead not that long ago.”  
“For you, my love, anything.”  
“Wait a minute”, Peebee interrupted. “You had a fucking plan all along? What were Vetra and I then?”  
“Back up plans. I had no idea the shape Scott was in.”  
“Why didn’t you tell us? You told Sara.”  
“No I didn’t”  
“Then why did she tell Cora to disarm?”  
“I figured it out from their conversation.”  
“How? They were just... Fuck. How did I miss that?”  
“You didn’t know something about Scott.”  
“Which was?”  
“He hates being called by pet names in public.”  
“So much. It’s embarrassing.”  
“But you are my love.”  
“Reyes, I will throw this pistol at your head if you don’t shut it.”  
“Like you could right now. SAM is probably using everything he has just to keep you conscious.”

“Reyes is correct.”  
“Hi, SAM. Did you miss me? I had an amazing week. The ending kind of sucked though.”  
“Scott-“  
“I feel amazing, SAM. What did you do?”  
“I flooded your system with endorphins.”  
“That would do it. You want to make me unconscious, don’t you?”  
“Please.”  
“But how will I get back to the Tempest?”

“Like this.” Reyes crossed the room and pushed Sara’s hands gently off Scott before lifting him off the floor.  
“Reyes, put me down.” Scott was too weak to do anything but gently swat at Reyes’s hand. “Let me go.”  
“Never ,my love. SAM?”  
Sara got off the floor before looking at her brother, unconscious in Reyes’s arms.  
“Is he?”  
“He’s breathing, Sara. I’ve got him.” His eyes met hers. “I’ve got him.”  
“Okay. Let’s get back to the Tempest.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Totally thought I had already posted this chapter.

Sara joined Reyes at the window looking into the med bay after talking to Lexi.  
“Reyes.”  
“Sara. What did Dr. T’Perro say?”  
“She wants to keep him for a couple days before moving him elsewhere. She thinks he’ll recover faster if he’s not in the med bay.”  
“She might be right. He hates medical spaces.”  
“Yep. I think it’s because of how much time we spent in them because of mom’s illness.”  
“Could be. How bad was it?”  
“It wasn’t all sunshine and roses but we got through it.”  
“Not that and you know it. Scott’s injuries.”

“Good news is not all that blood was Scott’s. That pistol shot we heard was Scott shooting that guy that ended up pinning him to the floor.”  
“Bled out over him.”  
“Yep. Scott only lost about a litre.”  
“What else?”  
“Reyes.”  
“What else, Sara?”  
“Three fingers on the right hand and two on the left are broken. Also, a couple toes on each foot. His right arm is broken in two places. He has lots of shallow cuts on his body plus tons of bruises. He also has a mild concussion.”  
“And?”  
“That’s it.” She stared at Scott through the window.  
“You are as bad of a liar as your brother.”

“I’m not lying.”  
“Sara?”  
She sighed before meeting his gaze again.  
“He went into shock. That’s why Lexi has him hooked up to the I.V.”  
“And the oxygen mask is for?”  
She shrugged.  
“To complete the look?”  
“I saw how much trouble he was having breathing, even with SAM helping. How bad?”  
“Four broken ribs, two cracked ribs, plus one of his lungs collapsed.”  
“Reyes turned his back to the window before leaning against it.  
“He should be dead.”  
“But he’s not. SAM got him back.”  
“If I hadn’t left the Tempest as soon as I hung up from you. If I had been a little slower to get there. If you hadn’t found him.”  
“There is no use thinking about what could have happened. We saved him. That’s all that matters.”

“He shouldn’t have needed to be saved. The only reason he did was because of me.”  
“Reyes, you shouldn’t blame yourself. Scott wouldn’t want you to.”  
“Sara, he is in constant danger of this happening again because of our relationship. And that’s even without people knowing I’m the Charlatan.”  
“Reyes, that’s not true.”  
“It is true. It’s so true that Scott and I made up plans for different scenarios for when he was abducted. When, Sara. Not if.”  
“Reyes, stop this. When Scott wakes up he’ll tell you how foolish you’re being.”  
“I won’t be here to listen.”  
“What was that?”  
He pushed himself off the window.  
“I’m leaving. Tell Scott I’m sorry and good bye for me.”

Sara grabbed him by the arms and slammed him against the window.  
“Reyes, you fucking idiot, Vidal.”  
“Sara, let me go.”  
“No. Not until you tell me something.”  
“Sara, now.”  
“Do you love my brother?”  
“I don’t see what that has to do with this.”  
“Do you love Scott?”  
“That’s not relevant.”  
“So you want to be stubborn? Fine.” She pulled him along until they stood outside the med bay doors. “One more chance. Do you love him?”  
“It doesn’t matter.”  
“SAM, let us in.”  
“Dr. T’Perro has ordered no visitors until tomorrow.”  
“I’m just going to remain here until you open the door. You know I’m telling the truth.” Sara shoved Reyes ahead of her through the door.

“Reyes? And Sara? I thought I told you no visitors, Sara. Scott needs to rest.”  
“Hi, Lexi. We’re not visiting.”  
“I’m not here because I want to be. She dragged-“  
Sara sucker punched him across the face.  
“What the fuck, Sara?”  
“Two choices, Vidal. Either you admit you’re an idiot, you love my brother, and you’re staying.”  
“My other choice?”  
“It ends with you in the bed next to Scott.”  
“Really, Sara?”  
“You break my brother’s heart, I break you.” She put up her fists.

“Sara”, Lexi said. “I must insist you conduct this elsewhere.”  
“Why? This makes it easier for you to patch him up when I’m done.”  
“I agree but-“  
“Really, doctor? You’re on her side?”  
“I’m not on anyone’s side. I just think this will be too hard on both of you.”  
“Too hard”, Sara asked, turning her back on Reyes to face Lexi. “What are you talking about?” She sensed Reyes creeping towards the door. “Not so fast, Vidal. SAM.” The door closed and locked. “Thank you, SAM. Lexi?”  
“Because of his injuries, Scott has to be woken up every hour for five minutes.”  
“Why would that be hard on us? Scott can tell Vidal he’s being stupid.”  
“The combination of drugs they used on him, plus the endorphins SAM pumped into his system mean I can’t give any pain killers to Scott.”  
Sara stared at Lexi. Was she hearing her right? She was going to wake Scott up with no help for the massive amounts of pain he would be in.  
“Then how are you able to sedate him”, Reyes asked, coming to stand beside her.  
She glared at him. How dare he ask questions about Scott when he’s leaving him.  
“I’m not. SAM is keeping him unconscious, but he can only do it for so long to prevent any further damage.”  
“So SAM is-“

“Vidal, leave”, Sara demanded.  
“What?”  
“I said leave. Isn’t that what you were doing anyway? I’ll kick your ass another day. Get out of here.”  
“But Scott-“  
“Is going to be in enough pain. He doesn’t need to be broken up with on top of that. I’ll tell him what an idiot you are later. Now go.”  
“Sara.”  
“Go.”  
She walked over to the head of Scott’s bed after the door closed behind Reyes. She looked down at Scott.  
“Okay, Lexi. Wake him up.”  
“Sara, are you sure?”  
“I’m not leaving him.” She gently gripped his hand in hers. “SAM?”  
“One moment.”

Scott opened his eyes.  
“Sara”, he managed to say before the pain hit him. He cried out as he closed his eyes and squeezed her hand tight. So tight in fact she was worried he might break her fingers. But now was not the time to be concerned about herself.  
She brushed her other hand over his forehead.  
“Scott, it’s okay. Open your eyes. I’m here.”  
“It hurts”, he groaned. “So much. Why does it hurt so much?”  
“Scott, focus on my voice.”  
“Lexi, do something. Make it stop. Please.”  
“She can’t.”  
“Why not?” He finally opened his eyes to look at her. “We’re back on the Tempest, right?”  
“Yes we are. But she can’t give you anything. With what happened and SAM-“  
“Three more minutes.”  
“Not where I was going with that but thanks.”  
“What happened? Reyes.” He looked around the room. “Where’s Reyes?”  
“Scott, focus on me.”  
“Where is he, Sara?”  
“Scott.”  
“Did Lexi ban him from the med bay? Because she shouldn’t have.”  
“Scott, she-“  
“He would want to be here, Sara. Like you are.”  
“Scott, focus.”  
“Because you love me. He loves me, Sara. Where is he?”

“Sara, don’t”, Lexi said from behind her.  
“Don’t”, Scott asked. “Don’t what?”  
“I know, Lexi.” She smiled at him. “Scott, you’re going to be okay. I’m here.”  
“Two more minutes.”  
“Sara.” If possible it felt like he squeezed her hand tighter. She swore she felt a finger break. “Sara”, he winced. “Where is he?”  
“Scott, listen to me.”  
“No. You answer me. Where is Reyes?”

“Right here.” Reyes appeared on Scott’s other side and grabbed his hand.  
“Reyes”, both twins asked. One in disbelief. The other in a pain tinged worried tone.  
“What are you doing here, Reyes?”  
“Where were you, Reyes?”  
“Got to the elevator before I realized I was an idiot. Sorry about that.”  
“You left? Why?”  
“Because I love you. I didn’t want this to happen to you again. I thought you would be better off without me.”  
“Reyes”, Sara began. “Now is not-“  
“Say that again”, Scott said.  
“I didn’t want-“  
“No. The part where you said you love me.” He smiled at Reyes, loosening his grip on her hand. “Took you long enough. Tell me again.”  
“I love you, Scott. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I’m an idiot for waiting this long to tell you.”  
“Yes you are.” His eyes started to close. “Tell me-“His voice trailed away as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Reyes kissed his forehead.  
“I love you, Scott Ryder. Sweet dreams.”  
Sara glared at him as she crossed her arms.  
“You telling the truth”, she demanded. “Or did you just lie to him?”  
“The truth”, he said, not taking his eyes off Scott. “Every bit of it. I realized he’s worth it.”  
“Worth what?”  
“The uncertainty, the long waits between visits, the chance someone will try this on one of us again. If the choice was being tortured every day or no Scott in my life, I’d choose torture every time.”  
Sara couldn’t think of a single thing to say about that. But one thing she had to know.  
“Reyes?”  
“Yes, Sara?”  
“Was that really the first time you said that?”  
“The speech?”  
“I love you.”  
“Yeah”, he sighed. “I mean, he knew I did. I just never...”  
“You just had a whole week together.”  
“Not a lot of talking happened during that week.”  
“I asked for that, didn’t I?”  
“You did. Lexi?”

“Yes, Reyes?”  
“I can stay with him, right?”  
“Scott won’t wake up for another hour. Why don’t you go to his quarters? You don’t have to be here.”  
“I want to be. I don’t want to leave him.”  
“I’m not going anywhere either”, said Sara.  
“Up to you both. If you two are staying, I want to go see Cora.” She left the med bay.  
“Looks like you have two protectors now, baby brother.”  
“He sure does.” He met her eyes. “Sara?”  
“Reyes?”  
“Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
She smiled down at Scott. Maybe Kadara wasn’t all bad.


End file.
